The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in storage organizers. More particularly, the present invention relates to storage organizers which include a plurality of separate compartments for placing, storing and retrieving relatively small household and industrial items and the like therein.
Storage organizers having hinged lid members have been in common use for the storage of small items, such as fasteners, sewing supplies, electronic components and the like, and are widely used in a variety of household, construction, repair and maintenance applications. Such storage organizers typically include a bottom enclosure which often includes a plurality of dividers which divide the bottom enclosure into a plurality of separate compartments where such items can be placed, stored and retrieved. Storage organizers have traditionally been used to store items such as screws, nails, bolts, nuts, plumbing fittings, electrical connectors therein.
In many prior art storage organizers, the dividers which divide the bottom enclosure into separate sections are supported only on their sides and a gap remains between the installed dividers and the bottom enclosure and/or the cover. Such gaps permit relatively small items stored therein to move or "migrate" from the compartment in which they were placed to adjacent compartments by passing either below and/or above the dividers. This problem of movement or "migration" of relatively small items to adjacent compartments is particularly great when the storage organizer experiences vibration or is moved to different orientations, such as when the storage organizer is picked up and carried or transported in a motor vehicle.
In addition, most prior art storage organizers known to applicant are substantially rectangular in configuration and have a substantially flat top and bottom surface. Such substantially flat top and bottom surfaces are not only visually unappealing, but tend to warp and lack adequate rigidity and strength. Furthermore, most prior art storage organizers rely on a resilient latching of an outwardly extending protrusion on the bottom enclosure and/or the cover over a corresponding lip on the other of the bottom enclosure and/or the cover. Such prior art latching arrangements are not only difficult to use, but also tend to "pop" open if such storage organizers are dropped onto a hard surface, such as a floor or countertop, thus allowing the contents of the storage organizer to spill and escape.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of storage organizers having a plurality of dividers which create separate compartments for storing relatively small items and/or supplies which preclude movement or "migration" of the relatively small items and/or supplies to adjacent compartments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide storage organizers which include a series of curved portions on their top and bottom surfaces to make the storage organizers visually appealing, add rigidity and strength and prevent warpage of the top and bottom surfaces of the storage organizers and assist a user in removing relatively small parts stored in the separate compartments therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide storage organizers having a latching arrangement which is easy to use and securely holds such storage organizers in a closed position.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of storage organizers assembly having a plurality of dividers which divide a bottom enclosure into separate storage compartments. At least some of the dividers are independently insertable and removable to create storage compartments of various sizes and configurations. The top and bottom surfaces of the storage organizers include a plurality of curved portions to make the storage organizers more visually appealing, add rigidity and strength and reduce warpage of these surfaces and assist a user in removing the small items stored in the separate compartments from the storage organizers. Storage organizers in accordance with the present invention also includes a latching arrangement which is easy to use and securely holds the storage organizers in a closed position.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.